Made For Each Other
by xthedramaqueenx
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, but unfortunately, he always picks fights with the poor girl. Will they be able to forgive each other after a fight that's "different" from all the rest? One shot.


_**Made For Each Other**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoys. I know, you're all tired by now of my Ron/Hermione fluffiness, but they're soul mates! I hope everyone enjoys this little one shot that I've put together, of once again, Ron and Hermione. This has no relation to my other fics that have them in it, though.

**Disclaimer:** The characters involved in this story do not belong to me, but J.K. Rowling. However, I do wish they were mine, but, that's not gonna happen.

* * *

"I _really_ wish you'd shut it."

"Huh? Me, shut it? You're the one who started the bloody argument in the first place!"

"Me? Starting it? UGH! I did not! How'd I do that? You're the one who asked me what I felt about your crummy charms essay!"

"Crummy? You could've been a little nicer, 'Mione…"

"A little bit nicer? You practically forced me to tell you the truth, and that's what I did. Now, if you want, _I_ could _help_ you – no, not give you the answers, _help you_ – fix it."

"Now, why'd I want help from such a KNOW-IT-ALL?"

"Ugh! _Know-it-all?_ Is that the _best_ you could do, Ron? You're a thickheaded fool if you won't accept my help now, _OF ALL TIMES_! Most days you're _begging_ me to help you, and _I_ try to be nice, and – "

The whole common room was looking Ron and Hermione's way. It was only the first week in their sixth year, and they had already gotten into four rows that had almost the whole school looking their way. _Thank God it's in the common room and not at the Great Hall_, thought Harry gratefully.

"Ron! Hermione!"

"Look, the great famous one's trying to help us sort out our fight! Well, it's not working!"

Harry looked Ron's way. _That hurt_, he thought. _But he's always in a bad mood when he gets into a fight with Hermione. _Harry struggled with his mouth. He didn't want to say anything back – then he'd never be able to convince Ron and Hermione to make up, _and_ he'd loose both his best mates.

"Ron!" Shouted Hermione, "that was just _too_ cold this time! Don't you now what he's been through in the past few years?"

"I know what he's been through!" Said Ron. "It just slipped out."

Harry was embarrassed. Now, instead of fighting about a charms essay, they were fighting over him!

"Stop it." Said Harry, who was about to loose his temper. "Just stop it, both of you. I'm sick of you guys fighting, just, just, just—"

" 'Stop it,'" suggested Ginny, who was enjoying herself.

"I would if Ron wasn't such a – "

"Oh, me, again?"

"Yes, you, RONALD – "

"Hey!" Shouted Ron. He hated to be called by his real name. It was one of his pet peeves.

They went at it for a few minutes, but to Harry, it seemed like days.

"That's it, Weasley," hissed Hermione, "We're _through_ as friends! I never want to see you again…" Sobbing, Hermione ran upstairs. "Ever! I hate you!"

Ron stood there. All he could think about was Hermione's words. Sure, she'd called him a knit-wit, moron, fool, git – all the names (that weren't swearwords) in the dictionary. But she'd never said, "I hate you!" to Ron before.

"Ugh…ooooh."

Was that really _his_ voice?

"There's nothing to see here, people," muttered Ginny. Her voice became stronger. "There's nothing to see here! Go upstairs! All of you!"

The whole common room just stared at her first. After Ginny pointed out her wand, everyone took the hint. There'd been rumors about the youngest Weasley hexing Draco Malfoy a year ago.

"Now, that's more like it." Said Ginny. "Quiet."

"It's never quiet when you're around." Said Ron, mutinously. Harry just stood there.

" 'I hate you,' " Said Ron, quoting Hermione – one of his best friends! "I can't believe it."

"You must've pushed her hard." Said Harry. He didn't feel that great. "We're friends; the three of us, together! Why'd you pick a fight with her? Why do you always pick a fight with her? You've had so much before, and your relationship's shaky as it is!"

"Well…I don't know – why! I mean – er – I don't know." Ron wasn't about to give away his feelings of Hermione to Ginny. He'd already told Harry.

"I'll go up and comfort the poor darling, always crying her eyes out after a big fight." Said Ginny.

"I'm going to bed early." Said Harry softly. "Please, just sort things out with her. I don't want to loose my friendship with her, or you." He gave Ron a knowing look. _Mess this up and she'll really hate you forever._

After they had vanished, Ron stood there, alone, reflecting.

He'd always loved Hermione. He'd always thought of her as more than just a friend. His heart was telling him, _Tell her. _His brain, however, always had different plans. _You don't love her. You WILL NOT think of Hermione like that!_ Just to prove he didn't like her, he'd always pick fights with the poor girl. He loved her bushy, brown hair, and he loved her perfect smile. He'd always liked her crooked teeth, too. He liked her every way she was. She was perfect. She was beautiful.

He didn't realize he'd thought out loud. "Nobody heard me," he said out loud, collapsing on the couch nearby.

"I did."

_Who's that?_ Ron thought, standing up, and looking around.

"Hermione?"

* * *

Hermione had been sitting in her room, feeling sorry. She would always feel sorry after a row with Ron. Most of the times, they made up a few hours later_. But this time – it's different_. Thought Hermione.

_That's because he's a clueless git_. Her mind told her. _That's because, after all, you want more than friendship from a guy who can't take a few hints._

She liked Ron since her first year. She loved his messy, red hair, and his grin. She loved the way everything he said was sort of funny, in his own, cute way. She loved the way he got mad whenever she called him by his real name. She loved how he'd become angry whenever she wrote to Krum (she admitted to herself, earlier on that year, that she had taken to the habit of writing long letters to Krum just to annoy Ron).

She looked up, and saw Ginny, looking over. "You gonna apologize?" She asked, grinning.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is. It's funny seeing my brother play all these silly games with you."

Ginny was the only one that Hermione told her deepest feelings too.

"Well, yes, I'm going down to say sorry."

"Good. I remember your last fight! Jeez, you all didn't apologize until two days later. Thought you both would crack open."

Hermione smiled. Ginny had a wacky sense of humor. With one last look over at Ginny, she ran downstairs, and…

* * *

"I – "

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to – to – make you uncomfortable. I just – it's just – I –"

"I love you too." Hermione said, suddenly.

"Know it all."

"Fool."

They both laughed. "Really?" Asked Ron.

"Really."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Er—how'd you get down here?"

"I just – _Oh, really, Ron, that's all you've got –_!"

Hermione didn't stay angry with him and his unromantic mentality, as he had leaned in and kissed her.

Between parted lips, Ron whispered, "You didn't think I'd forget that, did you?"

Hermione sighed. They were made for each other. She moved closer to Ron, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

_Aw, fluffiness...I love fluffiness..._

_I hope you loved my fic. Actually, I wrote this one before, "The Way It Will Always Be"...I wrote it like in January, but I was too scared it wasn't good enough for me to upload it on this thing. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll remove it._


End file.
